prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 24, 2012 Main Event results
The October 24, 2012 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Dunkin Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island on October 23, 2012. Summary The Dunkin Donuts Center was treated to two major contests on the latest episode of WWE Main Event. With only days until the biggest match of his career, Ryback battled Dolph Ziggler with intentions of sending a clear message to WWE Champion CM Punk. Additionally, Alberto Del Rio squared off with Sin Cara in a fast-paced offensive bout that also saw the surprise appearances and WWE Main Event debuts of The Prime Time Players and WWE's Apex Predator. After Dolph Ziggler defeated his longtime rival Zack Ryder last week on WWE Main Event, The Showoff issued an open challenge to any WWE Superstar. Mr. Money in the Bank immediately regretted the decision when the ring warrior who answered the call was none other than WWE Champion CM Punk's Hell in a Cell opponent, Ryback. The monstrous competitor is undefeated and has been dominant each and every time he steps inside the squared circle, and that is more than enough to make Ziggler second guess his own arrogance. Since debuting earlier in October on ION Television, however, it's been proven that anything can happen on WWE Main Event, and with experience in his corner, Ziggler potentially could have scored a major upset. Though The Showoff initially displayed his patented overconfidence, as he approached the ring and sized up his massive opponent, reality sunk in and Ziggler's trepidation about his daunting challenge was unmistakably clear. Also working against Mr. Money in the Bank was what transpired on Monday Night Raw. Typically, Ziggler has a shrieking insurance policy in the form of Vickie Guerrero in his corner. Due to Mr. McMahon naming her Managing Supervisor of Raw in light of AJ Lee's resignation as General Manager, however, there was a strange "silence" at ringside. As the bout got underway, Ziggler seemed reluctant to engage his opponent, trying to duck in between the ropes. Fortune did not favor The Showoff in Providence as Ryback quickly became the aggressor. The Tale of the Tape for this contest spoke volumes as the near 300-pound Superstar from Sin City was twice the size and possessed more than double the strength of Ziggler. The action spilled to the outside where Ryback delighted — and shocked — the WWE Universe by grabbing The Showoff by the legs and tossing him with ease into the ringside barricade. Ziggler was reeling early on and tried to mount any semblance of offense he could muster. Knowing he could never overpower his massive opponent, Mr. Money in the Bank attempted to cut his losses and flee to the locker room area, but his opponent pursued. Moments later, Ryback marched back toward the ring with Ziggler hoisted on his shoulders. Eventually, the intimidation factor wore off and The Showoff's experience and agility finally kicked in as he began a course of shifting momentum in his favor. Alas, the raw power of the Sin City wrecking machine was too much and he caught Ziggler in mid-air and forcefully powerbombed him to the mat. There was no showing off as Mr. Money in the Bank staggered to his feet while the crowd chanted "Feed Me More" followed by a devastating clothesline. Ziggler's fate was sealed as Ryback executed his patented Shell Shocked maneuver to secure the win. Alberto Del Rio squared off with Sin Cara in WWE Main Event's second contest of the evening. With his battle against Randy Orton at Hell in a Cell only a few days away, The Mexican Aristocrat entered the Dunkin Donuts Center determined to prove his excellence inside the squared circle. Of course, Del Rio and Sin Cara are no strangers to one another. The two Superstars competed against each another numerous times and both were wildly popular in Mexico before beginning their WWE careers. The familiarity between The Mexican Aristocrat and WWE's masked marvel was evident from the moment the opening bell sounded. Del Rio's strategy was clearly to keep Sin Cara grounded, but the quickness and agility of the highflier soon left both competitors engaged in a struggle for momentum. A stark contrast to the preceding bout, neither Del Rio nor Sin Cara managed to dominate on offense and the WWE Universe was treated to a struggle of agility vs. resilience between two of WWE's finest instead. The Mexican Aristocrat tried everything in his power to knock Sin Cara off his game — even attempting to pull off the luchador's mask — but the momentum continued to waver back and forth. As Sin Cara managed to build up a sound offense, he attempted to execute a move off the top rope, but Del Rio countered, seizing the opportunity to lock his opponent in the Cross Armbreaker and secure the victory. Following Alberto Del Rio's impressive win, he immediately reached for a microphone to attack his Hell in a Cell opponent, Randy Orton, verbally. In lobbing insults at WWE's Apex Predator, Del Rio made mention of his vast fortune, which gained the attention of The Prime Time Players. The atmosphere was tense, but The Mexican Aristocrat reminded The Prime Time Players that he was not their enemy. As a result, Del Rio and the Prime Time Players joined forces and attacked a defenseless Sin Cara. With Rey Mysterio not in attendance, Sin Cara seemed to be at the mercy of his attackers. As The Mexican Aristocrat and The Prime Time Players unleashed on Sin Cara, Randy Orton sprinted to the ring to assist WWE's masked marvel. Del Rio quickly made his exit, leaving Darren Young and Titus O'Neil to each fall prey to The Viper's RKO. WWE's Apex Predator then addressed his Hell in a Cell opponent, announcing that Mysterio would be on WWE Main Event next week and that The Master of the 619, Orton and Sin Cara would battle Del Rio and The Prime Time Players in the featured contest next week! Results ; ; *Ryback defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (7:42) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Sin Cara (7:06) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ryback v Dolph Ziggler Main Event 10.24.12.1.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.2.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.3.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.4.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.5.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.6.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.7.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.8.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.9.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.10.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Sin Cara Main Event 10.24.12.11.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.12.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.13.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.14.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.15.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.16.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.17.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.18.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.19.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.20.jpg Orton announces next week's featured contest Main Event 10.24.12.21.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.22.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.23.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.24.jpg Main Event 10.24.12.25.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #4 results Category:WWE Main Event results Category:2012 television events